


The Little Things

by BurgerOverLord



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things that Thomas loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It was the little things that Thomas loved. The small sigh that Newt gave when he was in the sun, the soft chuckle Newt did when someone said something funny, the quiet hum from Newt when they were in the deadheads enjoying the night, and the quick peck on the lips Newt gave before he entered the maze.

Then everything changed when they entered the Scorch, but Thomas still loved the little things. The hushed curse when Newt got sand in his shoe, the slightly slower pace of walking when Newt got too hot, the desperate groan when Newt was too tired to walk, and the quick peck on the lips Newt gave before their day of walking began.

Then things got even worse with the search for the cure, but Thomas still loved the little things. The way Newt was calm when Rat Man announced he was not immune, the small smile that appearance on Newt’s face when they cuddled on the burg, the way his eyes shone so bright despite everything going to hell around him, and the quick peck on the lips Newt gave before they left him on the burg to go into Denver.

It was the little things that Thomas was going to miss the most. The way that Newt’s hands carded through his hair when they relaxed, the softness of Newt’s voice when he sang, the bright red blush that Newt got when Thomas said something flirty to him, and the quick peck on the lips Newt gave before everyday started.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here in TMR fandom! It is very short but it's nice and sweet and kinda tugs at the heart strings. I was proud of it so decided to share it here. Please be nice! Thank you for reading!


End file.
